


Hilos de Azúcar

by WolfOak15



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfOak15/pseuds/WolfOak15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ámame como nunca deberias, ella susurra y el obedece, aunque los dos se sientan igual de aterrorizados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hilos de Azúcar

Se esta haciendo tarde otra vez, como él sabe que siempre sucede. La noche es caliente y pegajosa, y el piso de madera cruje bajo sus pies. Casi no puede respirar, pero no por falta de aire. Despacio, muy despacio, no dejes que nadie te escuche.

Se siente como si una eternidad había pasado cuando por fin llega a su puerta. Un viaje tan corto, pero con un riesgo tan grande. Su puerta esta entreabierta, como siempre. Ella no le pide que entre, pero ella nunca lo deja fuera. Como deseaba volver a los días cuando estudiaba en la escuela de su padre, sin problemas políticos que los separasen, como deseaba volver atrás y sacarle provecho a esos días por todo lo que valían.

—¿No puedes dormir? — susurra, con ojos somnolientos. Él intenta hablar, pero su voz se atora en su garganta, así que solo asiente. Ella acaricia el lugar a su lado de la cama, sonriendo cálidamente. Sin vacilar cierra la puerta detrás de él y se entierra en los brazos de ella.

Los años han sido buenos con ella, suavizando su cuerpo con lindas, gentiles curvas, mientras que él solo se ha hecho más alto y delgado. Él no es especial. Esta cansado. Tiene miedo. Pero aun así ella lo ama tal y como es. Todo lo que quiere es sentir su calor para siempre.

Ellos nunca lo entenderían y lo sabe. Aunque niños ya no son, arriesgan todo en momentos como estos. Pero él la necesita, la anhela, y lo esta destruyendo. Él solo quería dormir a su lado, pero de alguna manera se convierte en algo más.

Su pelo era como hilos rosados de azúcar, cayendo entre sus dedos, de repente ella lo acerca con un tirón y le susurra: Ámame como nunca deberías. Presiona sus labios sobre los de ella, aterrorizado e inseguro. Ella responde, y aunque lo oculta bien, sabe que ella también tiene miedo.

Sus dedos se deslizan ligeros como plumas sobre su espalda desnuda, mientras que él respira con fuerza en su cuello. Los momentos que siguieron son una tormenta desesperada, pero pronto se encuentran entrelazados, moviéndose como uno solo. Los jadeos y gemidos de ella llenan la habitación, y él resiste la tentación de callarlos. Deja que escuchen, piensa con amargura. Vamos a dejar esta lugar corriendo y nunca mirar atrás.

Ya es tarde cuando llegan a su límite. Exhaustos; se aferran el uno al otro; corazones latiendo con fuerzan y cuerpos temblorosos. Una fina capa de sudor los cubre en vez de las sábanas, y más tarde los dos competirán por la ducha, riendo todo el rato. Pero por ahora, tienen que recuperar el aliento, y aprender a calmarse.

Él murmura que la ama mientras que ella le acaricia el pelo, y ella devuelve el sentimiento junto con un beso en la mejilla. El impulso de desmoronarse es abrumador, y él llora en su hombro que se ésta muriendo por dentro. Hay un momento de silencio, y todo se vuelve quieto. Justo cuando se pregunta si ha dicho algo malo, ella dice ahogadamente —Yo también—y se frota los ojos con los dedos. Su corazón se parte en dos.

Lo único que quiere es hacerla feliz, pero ¿cómo? El destino los ha convertido en amantes, pero también enemigos, y si los demás se enteraran se alejarían de asco, como si estuvieran violando el propio concepto de amor. ¿Pero no es nuestro amor igual de puro? Quería gritar. ¿No somos igual de inocentes? Aunque pocas, si alguna, personas lo escuchase, él no podría correr ese riesgo.

—Ven conmigo— le suplica, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos.

—¿A dónde? — pregunta ella, pero él no sabe que responder. Al ver esto, ella lo abraza fuertemente y murmura suavemente —Bien— ella confía en él completamente, y eso lo llena de esperanza.

Cuando el sol trepa por encima de los árboles, da una última mirada a su antigua hogar. —Lo siento— dice al aire, pero suena casi vacío mientras que ella lo tira de la mano con una sonrisa amplia y riendo, y entonces supo que había hecho la elección correcta. Se mueven a través de la niebla juntos, y se subieron a su automóvil negro. Ella se recarga en él y él hace lo mismo, su cabello azabache haciendo contraste con el rosado de ella. Con ella a su lado, feliz y segura, no puede evitar reírse histéricamente por un momento. Ella se le une, y con la noche dejan atrás todo lo que les impedía avanzar.


End file.
